Para eso están las amigas
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: De la chica de los rodetes y las armas. - Tócale un mísero cabello, y patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que pasarás navidad en silla de ruedas- One-shot. Porque nadie se metía con su amiga, y salía ileso luego


**Disclaimer**: No, ni la experta en armas ni la ruborizadora compulsiva son personajes de mi propiedad. Ya lo saben.

**Advertencias** :Creo que no hay OoC, traté de adaptarme lo más que pude a las personalidades de estas dos. Un poco de lenguaje fuerte, pero, qué es un fic de Regi sin algun insulto dando vueltas?

* * *

**Para eso están las amigas**

* * *

- Tócale un mísero cabello, y patearé tan fuerte tu trasero que pasarás navidad en silla de ruedas"-

Y por Kami que lo hacía.

La cabeza de frutilla me miró con cara de desentendida.

- Lárgate, Tenten, esto no es contigo- Dijo mirándome ceñuda.

- Te metes con Hinata, te metes conmigo. Suéltala, o incrustaré un pergamino entero de kunais entre tus malditos ojos- Le gruñí, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún problema en cumplir mi amenaza.

Mantuvo su mirada retadora hacia mí, sin soltar el cuello de la sudadera de una Hinata que me miraba con ojos entre agradecidos y sorprendidos.

Sakura dio una última mirada a Hinata, mascullando un "esto no se queda así, pollito mojado" antes de soltarla; o más bien, dejarla caer; sobre el pasto y retirarse furiosa.

Tsk, perra.

Ayudé a mi amiga a levantarse, secándole los restos de lágrimas presentes en sus mejillas.

- Gra-gracias, Tenten- Musitó, con la voz algo temblorosa

- No hay por qué, pero ahora mismo me dices qué carajos acaba de pasar- Le exigí, al tiempo que ella me miraba con sus blancos ojos, reprochándome por mi "lenguaje indebido", como solía llamarlo.

Rodé mis ojos, para luego alzar mis cejas, incitándola a contarme cómo había terminado en pleno campo de entrenamiento, cazada de la remera por _frutillita, _quien tenía claras intenciones de golpearla.

- Bueno… ella… ella me vió en _Ichiraku ramen_ con Naruto y…- comenzó y terminó de hablar chocando sus dedos índices entre sí

- Y…?- Joder, lo que tenía esta chica de dulce lo tenía de desesperante al hablar.

- Naruto me despidió con un b-beso en la m-mejilla- Dijo sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su flequillo- y… y cuando vine a entrenar ella estaba esperándome-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Uzumaki en esto?- Pregunté, haciéndome una leve idea de por dónde venía la mano

- S-sakura d-dijo que me alejara de él, q-que era suyo y que si volvía a verme co-coqueteando con él me d-daría una p-paliza- Susurró mientras su labio inferior temblaba, y luchaba porque sus lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos nuevamente

Oh, con que un lío de calzones.

La perra iba a enterarse de lo que era bueno. Y no por las buenas.

Abracé a Hinata, dejando que se desahogara. Es que, ¡por Kami! De todas las muchachas hipersensibles y jodidamente tímidas de la tierra, ¿tenían que meterse con ella?

Eso no iba a permitirlo. Antes pasarían por encima de mí.

- Escúchame – le dije, tomándola por los hombros y alejándola para que me viera a los ojos – Yo me aseguraré de que no vuelva a meterse contigo, pero tú debes hacerte respetar, Hinata-

- P-pero yo no q-quiero conflictos, Tenten! –

- No es buscar conflictos, es defenderte de ellos. No puedes agachar la cabeza cada vez que alguien quiere pasarse de vivo contigo. Tienes que saber ponerle los puntos a la gente- Le dije mirándola fijamente. Estaba cansada de ver cómo se desahogaba en lágrimas y se callaba cada vez que alguien se metía con ella. Y lo peor, es que lo que le faltaba no era fuerza, sino carácter. Hinata podría patear cuantos traseros quisiera, si no fuera por su personalidad tan dulce y sutil, y su complejo de quiero-la-paz-mundial.

Como toda respuesta, ella desvió su mirada, asintiendo levemente, para luego levantar su cabeza y regalarme una sonrisa, de esas que tanto me gustaba ver en su rostro.

- Gracias, Tenten, eres una gran amiga- Dijo ya recompuesta y con sus ojos nuevamente brillantes.

Joder, esta chica era mi debilidad

- No hay de qué, ahora pon tu trasero a entrenar, que para eso viniste aquí- Dije dándole una nalgada, a lo que ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas, gritando un reprobatorio "Tenten!"

Me despedí con mi mano mientras salía corriendo, dejándola en el campo de entrenamiento, y dirigiéndome al departamento de cierta pelirosa histérica.

Tenía un asunto pendiente qué resolver.

* * *

Toqué sin ninguna delicadeza la puerta, esperando a que la tabla de planchar* abriera.

Luego de un minuto de repiquetar mi pie en el suelo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una caracúlica y luego, al reconocerme, sorprendida Sákura.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó atónita ante mi presencia. Esa era la primera y, seguramente, última vez que estaría parada frente a esa puerta.

- No, Jhonny Bravo- Rodé los ojos sarcástica

Sákura bufó - ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con actitud prepotente.

_¿Qué quiero? Hum, varias cosas, escupirte un ojo, patear tu anémico trasero, regalarte una tintura de mejor calidad…_

Decidí ir al grano.

- Mira, _Pinky,_ no me interesa en absoluto saber cuándo dejaste de besarle el culo a Uchiha para perseguir a Uzumaki, pero déjame dejarte una sola cosa en claro – Dije, acercándome a ella – Como vuelvas a meterte con Hinata, no dudaré en arrancarte todos y cada uno de tus mal teñidos cabellos. Si estás caliente con Naruto, es tu problema, aprende a valerte de tus medios para conquistarlo. Pero déjala fuera de esto, si no quieres que un ojo morado adorne tu cara el día de mañana. ¿Se entiende? – Mascullé, al tiempo que tomaba el cuello de su camisa, acercando su atónito rostro al mío

- ¡E-está b-bien, Tenten, no quiero más problemas! – Dijo mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba de su frente, alzando sus manos en signo de rendición.

Pf, mariquita.

- Me alegra que nos entendamos – Canturreé sonriendo y soltando el cuello de su camisa- Adiós, _fruti – _Me despedí alejándome del departamento, para luego escuchar un portazo. La perra seguramente se había orinado encima.

Iba a seguir mi camino a los campos de entrenamiento a ver cómo iba Hinata con eso, cuando una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo

- ¿No crees que fue demasiado?- Dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a mí

Oh si; lo que necesitaba, que _Pepe el grillo_* viniera a hacer de voz de mi conciencia

- Sólo la estoy dejando en su lugar, no permitiré que nadie se meta con mi amiga- Dije cruzándome de brazos y alzando mi barbilla. _Y menos por una polla. _

Neji me sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Claro que él tampoco habría dudado en ubicar a cualquiera que intentase pasarse con su prima.

- Si tú dices… vamos, hay que ir a buscar a Hinata- Dijo mientras pasaba por al lado mío, chocándome juguetonamente con su hombro.

Si, caete de orto, pero el chico Hyuga podía ser carismático cuando se lo proponía.

- Hey!- Me quejé, devolviéndole el golpe situándome a su lado, para comenzar a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento

Todo seguiría normal… mientras Hinata no se enterara de mi pequeña _charla _con Haruno, mis oídos se ahorrarían un sermón sobre "por qué no es bueno intimidar a la gente, ni amenazarla".

Pf, como si fuera a escucharlo. Seguiría protegiendo a mi cursi amiga de quien fuera, sin importar cómo ni cuándo.

A fin de cuentas, para eso estan las amigas.

* * *

**Tabla de planchar**: si, bueno, todas sabemos que la pelirosa no está muy bien dotada que digamos, me entienden.

**Pepe el grillo**: conciencia de Pinocho. _Tenés que_ conocerlo, o voy a colgar en tu frente un cartel que diga: no tuve infancia (?

Oh si, bb, Regi volvió, con cinco páginas de una historia que salió de nó-se-dónde a las 3:00 am.

No me crucifiquen, tenía que subirlo.

Hacé feliz a esta maniática desvelada, y deja un review ¿querés?

**PD**: No, Sákura no me cae bien. _¿Se nota?_ Qué bien.


End file.
